Digale
by MayKaulitz483
Summary: Sería mucho pedir que le dijera lo que mi orgullo no me dejo, que la adore, que la ame como a nadie y que a pesar de todo este tiempo no he podido olvidarla… son-fic Inu\Kag


Esta historia nació de la canción que le da nombre a la misma. Me encanta ;)

Nos leemos más abajo…

**Los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y la canción es Dígale de David Bisbal**

* * *

Dígale

* * *

_No he podido olvidar mi corazón_

_aquellos ojos tristes_

_soñadores que yo amé._

De nuevo estoy cerca del árbol sagrado. Maldición porque fui tan idiota, cerré mis ojos mientras dejaba que el aire puro entrara por mis fosas nasales. De nada servía tratar de olvidar, mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas, a cada instante recordaba esos ojos chocolate, tanto los ame y al final los perdí… para siempre

_La dejé por conquistar una ilusión_

_y perdí su rastro_

_y ahora sé que es ella_

_todo lo que yo buscaba._

Kikyo, por seguirte a ti lastime a la persona que de verdad me amaba. Tantas noches que iba a tu encuentro y que ella lloraba al saber que estarías entre mis brazos. Creímos que nos amábamos, que tarde me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos no eran los mismos que hace 50 años atrás. Abro lentamente mis ojos mientras comienzo a andar a ningún lado en particular.

_Y ahora estoy aquí_

_buscándola de nuevo y ya no está_

_se fue._

He llegado al pozo otra vez, tantas veces espere impacientemente tu regreso cerca de él, y cuando el tiempo se me hacia eterno iba a su época a contemplarla mientras dormía pacíficamente. Odiaba la manera en que la ponía en peligro, siempre durmiendo con el temor si un demonio atacara a nuestro pequeño grupo de amigos, si ellos de verdad son mis amigos. Me enseñaste tanto, suspiro de nuevo. Ya no volverás, ese es mi castigo por mi estupidez.

- si la extrañas…- el monje Miroku me llamo. Volteo a verlo-¿Por qué no vas por ella?

Esquive su mirada apretando mis puños, no por coraje, era por impotencia. Desearía poder hacerlo, pero tengo miedo, miedo a que me rechace.

-Lo siento amigo, es lo mejor.- dice. No puedo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para impedirlo, me empujó obligando a mi cuerpo a caer al pozo. La luz morada me envuelve mientras cierro mis ojos. Maldito bonzo, lo matare lentamente. ¡No quería volver a verla!

Mis orejas se pegan a mi cabeza debido a los sonidos de la época de ella, puedo ver al salir la silueta de su madre, me acerco lentamente. Ella al verme me sonríe dulcemente

-Inuyasha- murmura con la misma dulzura característica de una madre.

La miro a los ojos y me ve tristemente.

-Ella ya no está aquí- dijo mientras sus ojos buscaban algo escondido en los míos.

_Tal vez usted la ha visto_

_dígale..._

_que yo siempre la adoré_

_y que nunca la olvidé_

_que mi vida es un desierto_

_y muero yo de sed._

Sería mucho pedir que le dijera lo que mi orgullo no me dejo, que la adore, que la ame como a nadie y que a pesar de todo este tiempo no he podido olvidarla…

-Ella te ama cariño- dijo suavemente. Mire esas orbes chocolate buscando algún signo de falsedad, no había nada.

-La perdí- susurre

_Y dígale también_

_que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar._

_No hay brillo en las estrellas_

_ya ni el sol me calienta..._

_y estoy muy solo aquí_

_no sé a dónde fue_

_por favor dígale usted._

-Solo se pierde lo que nunca fue tuyo- susurro a su vez mientras acariciaba mi mejilla dulcemente. No puede contestarle, sentía un nudo en mi garganta

_Fueron tantos los momentos que la amé_

_que siento sus caricias_

_y su olor está en mi piel_

_cada noche la abrazaba junto a mí_

_la cubría de besos_

_y entre mil caricias_

_la llevaba a la locura_

_._

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de agua cristalina mientras ella me sonreía confortadoramente. Agache mi mirada mientras recordaba todos los momentos que viví con ella, los "abajas", sus delicadas manos curar mis heridas de batalla, su dulce aroma. Lo que más añoraba eran sus brillantes ojos chocolate y las sonrisas que solo a mi me dedicaba, a un sucio mitad demonio como yo.

_Y ahora estoy aquí_

_buscándola de nuevo y ya no está_

_se fue._

Pero ella ya no estaba, se había ido la perdí desde aquel momento junto al pozo, donde Kikyo apareció para llevarme al infierno. Todo fue una trampa para que ella me dejara y que no volviera a la época antigua.

_Tal vez usted la ha visto_

_dígale..._

_que yo siempre la adoré_

_y que nunca la olvidé_

_que mi vida es un desierto_

_y muero yo de sed._

-Ella te extraña demasiado- dijo la madre de Kagome- sabes que te ama y que ella hubiera dado su vida por ti…pero, tu ¿Qué sientes por mi hija?

_Dígale también_

_que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar_

_no hay brillo en las estrellas_

_ya ni el sol me calienta..._

-La amo más que a mi vida misma, más de lo que alguna vez ame a alguien- dije con un nudo en la garganta.- y mi orgullo no me dejo decírselo...

_y estoy muy solo aquí_

_no sé que donde fue_

_por favor dígale usted_

-Inuyasha- escuche como me llamaba la voz que tanto amaba, voltee lentamente. Ella me miraba con sus ojos chocolate llenos de lágrimas

-Kagome- susurre, me sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Y supe que me había perdonado, y a pesar de todo, un lazo más fuerte que la muerte nos unía, El amor…

_dígale._

* * *

¿Qué les pareció mi one-shot/son-fic? ;9

Espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer

Un beso

May


End file.
